


pleasureful mornings

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sex, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, i love jaeyong so much, implied that taeyong and jaehyun are both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: jaehyun wakes up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs taeyong to have sex. however, taeyong is too tired, and instead tells jaehyun they’ll have sex in the morning.the next morning, taeyong wakes up to the sight of jaehyun sitting on top of him, asking the question, “now?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	pleasureful mornings

taeyong is awoken by a hand poking at his cheek. considering that he hasn’t been woken up by the sun that usually beams through his window, he can tell it’s night.

taeyong rubs his eyes sleepily, inching them open until he can make sense of what happening. when he finally realises that it was jaehyun who woke him up, he relaxes and smiles.

taeyong’s groggy voice echoes though the room. “what’s wrong jae?”, the elder asks curiously when he notices that jaehyun’s on his lap, “can you not sleep?”

jaehyun shakes his head and subtly grinds down, something that goes unnoticed by taeyong because he’s still not exactly sure what’s going on. “what’s wrong then?” the smaller asks, a confused look taking over his face.

“horny.” jaehyun replies plainly, grinding down once more. this time taeyong realises and a shuddered breath escapes his dry lips, “really horny.”

taeyong groans when jaehyun grinds down onto his dick once more, this time harder and it knocks the breath out of the elders chest. he sucks in a breath before speaking, “jae, i’m tired, let’s just go to sleep okay?”

“but—” jaehyun starts, but before he can say anymore taeyong sits up and places a small short kiss on his lips. jaehyun goes to chase the kiss but is disappointed when he’s removed from taeyong’s lap and when the elder lays back, arms open wide.

“i’ll give you anything you want tomorrow,” taeyong says, motioning for jaehyun to come closer and cuddle with him. when the younger doesn’t move, taeyong pulls him by the elbow so jaehyun ends up chest to chest with his hyung. “i promise,” taeyong continues, “but right now hyung’s tired.”

jaehyun frowned but nodded, relaxing as taeyong’s arms wrapped around his torso and he fell asleep to the sound of the elders steady heartbeat.

  
when taeyong awakes once again, it isn’t because jaehyun is waking him up but because jaehyun is sitting on top of him, hands entangled into the elders shirt as he grinds down onto taeyong’s hard dick.

“j-jaehyun!” taeyong groans as his hands instantly go to the youngers hips, “what are you doing?!”

jaehyun stopped his motions making taeyong whine quietly, “you said we could do whatever i wanted tomorrow.. and unless i’m dumb, it is tomorrow.” taeyong rolls his eyes and with as much strength he could muster, after just waking up, he flips himself and jaehyun.

jaehyun gasps lightly as his back collides with be bed underneath him. “please.” he whispers, as taeyong’s hands begin to make their way under jaehyun’s shirt (which was actually taeyong’s shirt).

“you couldn’t of waited till i was conscious, could you?” taeyong complained as his hands caressed the younger’s sides.

jaehyun smirked in reply, his arms wrapping around taeyong neck and pulling him into a short but sweet kiss before flipping them both over so the elder was beneath him.

“hey!” taeyong said in surprise. “i don’t wanna bottom,” he complained a pout on his lips, “it’s been ages since i bottomed!”

jaehyun laughed at his boyfriend, “so? it’s been ages since i topped, come on yongie hyung! please~? you said we could do whatever i wanted!” jaehyun’s hands found themselves going to taeyong’s bottom, squeezing it softly while keeping eye contact with the elder.

taeyong pouted once more but nodded as he pushed his butt down into jaehyun’s hand.

jaehyun‘s face lit up when taeyong nodded and his hands retracted themselves from where they were placed and made their way to taeyong’s underwear.

‘thank god taeyong always slept in a t-shirt and boxers,’ he though as he hooked his fingers around the elders underwear and pulled them down in one quick motion. the action made taeyong jump since he did it so fast.

“slow down, would you?” taeyong asked, a laugh escaping his lips. jaehyun threw the elders boxers on the floor and his hands instantly attached themselves to taeyong’s hip bones, circling around them with the pad of this thumb.

jaehyun’s hands then went to taeyong’s shirt, his hands gripping the bottom of it as he started to edge up the top of it. taeyong lifted his arms up and let jaehyun take the his shirt off, pushing himself off the bed a bit so the younger could pull it off completely. jaehyun then discarded the shirt on the floor, somewhere near taeyong’s boxers.

jaehyun looked at taeyong. ‘god he is beautiful,’ he thought as his fingers traced over the elders abs, which weren’t as prominent as a few months ago since he wasn’t working out as much.

“are you going to continue touching my abs or are you gonna do something?” taeyong asked with a sheepish laugh, making jaehyun look at him with an expression you could only explain as love.

the younger male didn’t reply to taeyong’s question but instead started to strip himself of his own clothes. his shirt being pulled of his head in one quick motion along with his joggers soon after.

  
  
jaehyun brought himself down to kiss taeyong once more. the tension continued to build between the two until jaehyun was reaching behind the pillows for the bottle of lube.

the younger of the two coated his fingers in lube and moved them so they were circling taeyong’s rim. jaehyun smiled as he heard the small pants that left the elders parted mouth.

jaehyun pushed two of his fingers into taeyong, going slowly since it had been a while since he had bottomed. the dimpled male smiled as the elder tightened up due to the foreign feeling.

jaehyun continued to add fingers till taeyong was stretched out enough that his dick would fit and pulled them out.

the younger connected his and taeyong’s lips together once more. their lips continued to move slow and sensual as jaehyun coated his dick.

jaehyun slowly started to push himself into taeyong’s warmth. the elder groaned softly into jaehyun’s mouth as he bottomed out stilling a moment in favour of just enjoying the kissing.  


  
when jaehyun did start to move it was only a continuation of the small hip rotations. he gently rocked into taeyong just enough for it to feel good without exerting too much energy. the singer sighed with content against taeyong’s swollen lips before pulling back a little so he could look into his lover's eyes.

  
  
taeyong’s lips were parted slightly as he let out soft sighs of pleasure, his eyes were dark and his platinum blonde hair fell over his forehead.

taeyong noticed jaehyun staring. in embarrassment he buried his face in jaehyun’s neck as he spread his legs a little more to allow the other in a little deeper.

  
  
the singer continued with the slow roll of his hips and they continued to share sloppy kisses as their breath slowly grew more laboured.

taeyong could feel the heat starting to build in his stomach as jaehyun grunted above him, softly in his ear. “yongie, god, you feel so, so good." he breathed out, his breath caressing soft cheek, pushing him down on his dick just a little more.

taeyong groaned in approval, holding the younger against him a little closer. he slowly began to rotate his hips in time with jaehyun’s, adding to the friction.

  
  
the two found the perfect rhythm, providing just enough pleasure, allowing them to draw out the time it took for them both to peak. 

  
  
they came together with whispered gasps of each other's names, sharing a loving kiss before jaehyun pulled out, collapsing next to taeyong in the limited space whilst taeyong cleaned himself up, tiredly, with a tissue. he sighed with content as he cuddled back into jaehyun’s side.

“let’s get up now.” taeyong says as he sits up, “we’ve got practice soon.”

“that’s a shame, i was planning on taking a nap.” jaehyun replied with a laugh and a snort.

“but— you just woke up.” the rapper said in mild disbelief.

“yes, but i was horny..” taeyong rolls his eyes at jaehyun answer and shoves him lightly. “don’t pretend like you didn’t love it." jaehyun says when he sees taeyong’s flustered reaction with a chuckle escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being so inactive recently i’ve been focusing on a new bts book which will hopefully be out next week!!
> 
> ty for your patience! and stay safe.


End file.
